


what do you mean its not a goukon

by shitfuck edgelord (dragonflame3333)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Game, i.. couldnt tag all of jokers relationships... im too weak, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflame3333/pseuds/shitfuck%20edgelord
Summary: Akira wants to go on a group date.That would be fine, if he wasn't dating practically every one of the phantom thieves and some of their s/o's as well.(or: black ice and the seven thieves, or: what a fucking mess joker dragged in)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this abomination on a whim and im prob not gonna write the unholy mess that would be this group date. the formatting is shit and sorry if the chats badly written i forgot what its like to have friends lmao
> 
> i recommend looking thru [ this](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-mIKIPOcYVBfj2AalCih351r5CYDZ1O6rivmzxhqL2w) helpful google doc with color coded texts (bc i rly cant be damned to wrestle css on mobile --which i write everything on). plus it has neat little notes like sexuality hcs
> 
> also akira is nb , feel free to hc yr own interpretation of that e.g. a/bi/gender/fluid (mines androgyne but im biased cuz thats how i id Lol)

The chaos starts with a single text.

 **edgelord** : wanna go on a group date?

Flung so carelessly into the group chat, they seem harmless at first glance, those six words. Enough that one could scan through them and not realize until a moment later, realization dawning at just what it implies.

After all was said and done, they'd expanded their group chat to include not only the former thieves themselves, but also some of their classmates. Mishima Yuuki, info extraordinaire was first, having ascended to co-conspirator somewhere down the line. Togo Hifumi was next, having also been a confidant. And lastly, at Ann’s behest, Suzui Shiho, who Ann had argued--successfully--deserved to know the truth.

Akira wants to go on a group date.

That would be fine, if he wasn't dating practically every one of the phantom thieves and some of their s/o's as well.

It’s no secret that Akira is charismatic. Everyone can see it, and, more importantly, feel it. They didn't all realize at the same time, or fall for him in the same way, but one by one, it happened, naturally as breathing.

Back to the text.

 **mako-chan** : Which one of us are you asking?

Makoto inquires curiously. Setting up group dates with her is no joke either. Everyone wants a piece of Queen, it seems. She’s currently seeing Haru and Hifumi, as well as Ann occasionally, and of course, Akira. Makoto is all-or-nothing. She’s either completely inexperienced in the realm of dating, or she's a masterful polyamorist who maps out her partners' plans diligently. Honor student, you know?

 **catgrrrl** : if it's this sunday, i'm busy.

Ann pipes in.

 **catgrrrl** : i'm going on a date with shiho.

From next to her, Shiho blushes gently, reading over her girlfriend’s shoulder even though her own phone is in her hand. Ann smiles and gives her a kiss.

 **minecraft lper** : me too

says Futaba, then quickly starts typing again--

 **minecraft lper** : not with shiho lol  
**minecraft lper** : wait nvm its not a date  
**minecraft lper** : im just busy

 **runningboi** : lol "not a date"  
**runningboi** : just admit you like her already

Ryuji texts, grinning.

The next few texts are a remarkably meanspirited back-and-forth between the two of them, followed by comments from the other girls.

 **jardinoire** : Aww you're so cute!!!

says Haru, who is currently ordering matching I<3MYGF mugs online for her and Futaba.

 **catgrrrl** : send pics lol!

 **mako-chan** : Remember to stay safe and use protection!

Ryuji quickly regrets pissing off Futaba when a flood of porn invades the group chat.

 **jardinoire** : Oh my. :O!!

 **#1phanboi** : LOLOLOLOL

 **catgrrrl** : EW

 **darkmistress123** : Futaba activates her hidden technique! BROWSER HISTORY is super effective!

 **catgrrrl** : ew ew ew

 **minecraft lper** : really ryuji? feet?

 **catgrrrl** : ew ew ew ew

 **runningboi (footfetishist)** : not feet!  
**runningboi (footfetishist)** : stockings!!

 **catgrrrl** : i didn't! need! to know! what you and akira get up to!!!!!

 **runningboi (footfetishist)** : FUTABA WHAT THE HELL DID U DO TO MY SCREEN NAME!!

 **minecraft lper** : youre so boring.  
**minecraft lper** : lol cuz yr so good at.. running ;P

 **mako-chan** : I don't know if that's better or worse.

 **#1phanboi** : Don't you mean get off to lol

 **minecraft lper** : lol Nice

 **runningboi (footfetishist)** : oh like youre squeaky clean!!!! i bet you and makoto and akira

 **#1phanboi** : Thx lmao

 **runningboi (footfetishist)** : do all sorts of weird threesome shit

 **mako-chan** : Ann and Akira and who?

 **runningboi (footfetishist)** : nduhhh nvm

After a minute or two of this, Akira delivers another message, sending the conversation grinding to a halt.

 **edgelord** : everyone

After a few seconds, he adds,

 **edgelord** : in this chat, and also anyone else you want to bring?

The group chat erupts into a flurry of

 **minecraft lper** is now typing.  
**#1phanboi** is now typing.  
**catgrrrl** is now typing.  
**mako-chan** is now typing.  
**runningboi (footfetishist)** is now typing.  
**jardinoire** is now typing.

Futaba is the first to respond, with a fitting

 **minecraft lper** : whasaaaaat  
**minecraft lper** : *what

Mishima responds characteristically enthusiastically.

 **#1phanboi** : Sounds grear! cant wait!  
**#1phanboi** : WAit when is it again

 **minecraft lper** : grear

 **edgelord** : grear

 **#1phanboi** : grear

Ann is next to the punch, and doubtful of the idea.

 **catgrrrl** : that's impossible! theres like ten? of us here

("Hey!" Morgana grumbles from Akira’s lap. "Just because I’m a cat doesn't mean I don't have feelings...")

 **catgrrrl** : ..not counting morgana cuz he doesnt have a phone.

Ann adds quickly.

(“Lady Ann… she remembered me…” Morgana looks on the verge of tears. Lacking a human body, Morgana knows he’ll probably end up eleventh wheeling.)

 **mako-chan** : It's hard enough to get the five of us together, let alone everyone else.

Makoto agrees with Ann.

 **runningboi** : hey guys, have a little more faith in our leader!

Ryuji protests...

 **runningboi** : tho yeah, it IS looking a little rough

...then agrees, begrudgingly.

 **jardinoire** : It's not like we haven't done the impossible before! ^ o ^

Haru chimes in.

There’s some more typing after that, but it all cuts short when again--

 **edgelord** is typing.

One wonders how Akira has enough time in his day to fit all of his lovers in--the answer to that being, he doesn't. Not always. Sometimes things come up. Schedules conflict. Plans have to be cancelled. Akira always apologizes with grace, and they all know how busy he is with... well, all the things he gets up to. He has regular friends too, you know.

(That doesn’t mean it’s not lonely for those who get left behind.)

 **edgelord** : not this sunday. the sunday three weeks from now  
**edgelord** : you're all free in the morning, right?  
**edgelord** : unless something's come up.  
**edgelord** : i cant speak for your +x's  
**edgelord** : but at least for the eleven of us there seems to be an opening

Other than being simply charming, there's a reason why so many are drawn to him: he's kind, and observant, and compassionate. Akira is sharp. He knows just what to say--because he pays attention. When someone needs a hug, or a scolding, or gentle push. He knows them all better than the back of his hand.

Of course Akira keeps careful track of everyone's schedule. Asks everything in advance. Remembers every birthday, every event. Keeps their likes and dislikes labelled in a folder in his mind. What music they listen to; what food they like; do they have any allergies; where's their comfort zone. It’s a wonder he can keep it all straight (well, nothing's ever quite straight with him and everyone he dates--to date him, you have to be at least a little gay).

When he realized the stars had aligned, he jumped at the chance. 

Akira wants to do something for the people he loves. And for the people that the people he loves love. All of them, for once.

 **yiffmaster** : Yes, I am free that day.  
**yiffmaster** : ...What are we talking about?

Yusuke has finally decided to join the conversation.

 **runningboi** : dude where have you been

says Ryuji.

 **yiffmaster** : My phone charger broke and I didn't have enough for a new one, but luckily

 **minecraft lper** : lol inari doesnt know how to scroll up

 **yiffmaster** : I wrote down this "phone charge hack" last week that seems to be

 **runningboi** : seriously??!? that stuff actually works???

 **yiffmaster** : doing the trick, although I think I electrocuted myself a few times.

 **catgrrrl** : yusuke, just come to my house next time! seriously!

says Ann, who, like everyone else, worries for Yusuke not infrequently.

 **mako-chan** : Or any one of us. You don't need to live like this.

says Makoto, who maybe worries the most.

 **yiffmaster** : It's fine. Nothing caught on fire.  
**yiffmaster** : And a group date? How excitinf.  
**yiffmaster** : See, I do know how to scroll up.

 **minecraft lper** : i stand corrected lmao

Futaba replies sarcastically.

 **minecraft lper** : excitinf

 **#1phanboi** : excitinf

 **edgelord** : excitinf

 **runningboi** : excitinf

 **yiffmaster** : *excitng, sorry.  
**yiffmaster** : *EXCITING

 **minecraft lper** : excitng

 **#1phanboi** : excitng

 **edgelord** : excitng

 **runningboi** : excitng

 **catgrrrl** : excitng

 **suzui-shiho** : excitng

 **mako-chan** : Excitng.

 **jardinoire** : excitng!

 **darkmistress123** : excitng. Am I doing this right?

The chat ends soon after. Over the course of the next few days, the details are worked out.

It’ll be a murder-mystery themed brunch at a moderately nice diner. Makoto will handle the reservation and other minutia, Akira will keep track of all the guests and collect money for the tab, which will be all together on account of it being easier to handle. Together with Makoto, they’ll make sure everyone gets to order what they like, while being able to pay for it all.

Then they’ll go to karaoke for two hours, take a break for a bit, finally all reconvene at Leblanc in the afternoon/evening, which Sojiro has agreed to close early for them.

Haru will bring fancy pastries, and with her help Akira will make coffee.

Ann and Ryuji are in charge of entertainment, which means Ann leads party games and Ryuji brings video games.

Dinner is, of course, curry by Akira’s hand, with Futaba’s assistance. Everyone is to assist in cleanup.

The guestlist fluctuates a few times, before cementing itself as thus:

  * Akira, the host, playing Snow White to his seven dwarves: Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Mishima, and Hifumi
  * Yusuke, who has eyes only for Akira
  * Ryuji, who similarly is singularly attached to Akira, but open to dating others
  * Ann, with her girlfriends Shiho and Makoto, and Akira
  * Makoto, with her girlfriends Haru, Hifumi, and Ann, and Akira
  * Futaba, with her girlfriend Haru and her new girlfriend Kana
  * Haru, who, as mentioned, is dating Makoto, Futaba, and Akira
  * Mishima, who has always had and continues to have a huge crush on Akira, even after they started dating, and probably has a crush on... someone else but is too shy to say it
  * Hifumi, who loves both Makoto and Akira very much
  * Shiho, on account of Ann
  * Kana, on account of Futaba
  * Morgana, who in the end did not end up eleventh wheeling, but twelfth wheeling




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group prepares for the main event.
> 
> akira's busy, so he has the others help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i wouldnt write any more but lol i guess not! i suck at writing yusuke tho!

One Wednesday afternoon, two and a half weeks before the group day, Akira opens the door to the cafe and is met with an interesting sight: Futaba, bussing tables and taking orders.

(She's still wearing a mask, but like their old phantom masks, it only covers half her face now. Looking closer, Akira realizes that in fact, it's not unlike his old mask.)

When he catches her attention (it doesn't take long; it's not like Leblanc is ever bustling with activity), Futaba lifts up the mask and explains, "I wanna pay for Kana's train ticket. Sojiro's letting me help with the cafe in exchange for allowance. He offered to just give me the money, but I told him this is something I have to do myself! Sounds cool, right? Like something someone in a manga would say."

Akira agrees, and ruffles her hair as he sits down at the counter.

\--

There's a knock on Mishima's door one morning, and he grumbles as he rubs his bleary eyes and glances at the clock. It's ten AM. Ugh. He'd stayed up late last night on his desktop, playing games and browsing online forums. He'd thought, what the hell, tomorrow's Sunday, I can sleep in. Evidently not.

...Seriously, who knocks on a door that loud? There's a doorbell, you know!

Still groggy, Mishima rolls out of bed and heads downstairs. He doesn't bother changing out of his pajamas, a blue-and-white starry number that looks ripped from a children's book. His parents are out-of-town for the next few days to visit a family friend whose face he was too young to remember, so he's the only one in the house now. And the only one who can stop this incessant knocking, it seems.

He reaches the front door and peers through the spyhole. Bleach-blonde hair and a tacky shirt: it's Sakamoto Ryuji. Now more confused than annoyed, Mishima opens the door to greet his unexpected guest.

"Sakamoto?" Mishima asks, and the person in question grins.

"Hey Mishima, Akira asked me to see if you and me could pick up some stuff for the party. You know, the one two weeks from now?"

Of course he knows. This is probably the first real party (?) Mishima's ever been invited to, although it's supposed to be a group date.

He's not in any position to argue, though, so he just nods. "R-right... come on in, you woke me up so I have to change and stuff. I'll be quick."

"My bad," Ryuji says. "Didn't know you were the type to sleep in."

"Well, I was up late last night. And what about you? You don't exactly look like a morning guy."

Ryuji laughs and asks him what he'd been doing, Mishima replies he'd been playing games, the two of them chat about video games while climbing the stairs.

"Sorry, it's a mess," Mishima apologizes as they reach his room.

"Nah, s'all good," says Ryuji. "My room's waaaay worse. Makoto likes to get on my case about it."

Mishima laughs, then grabs a change of clothes from his drawers. He starts to take his shirt off, but--

"Uh, Sakamoto, would you... mind turning around?" Mishima asks, blushing furiously. He's always been a pretty self-conscious guy, and changing in a locker room is... a lot different from stripping alone in a room with your boyfriend's boyfriend, while no one else is home.

"Oh, shit dude, my bad," Ryuji apologizes, hastily turning away. Though his back's facing him, Mishima can see the tips of Ryuji's ears turning red. Mishima looks away, changing as quickly as possible.

"Okay, done," Mishima announces, newly dressed in a scraggy tee and a pair of jeans. "Sorry about that, you can turn around now."

Ryuji turns around. Mishima wonders if he'd imagined the blush on Ryuji's ears, because the guy in front of him looks perfectly composed. Well, maybe composed wasn't the right word--Sakamoto Ryuji was never really composed--but normal. Normal. No weirdness at all.

Mishima clears his throat. "Right, I'm gonna go brush my teeth and then we can go."

"Sounds good," says Ryuji, and again Mishima wonders: is that a slight tremor to his words? Or just wistful thinking?

He quickly forgets about it as Ryuji drags him around the city, following the directions Akira had given them for the best bargains in town.

\--

Today, Yusuke sits at the counter at Leblanc. He stares at the true Sayuri, musing. The afternoon sun streams through the window and into the inky depths of his coffee, his second cup since he'd arrived.

He'd come out of his atelier for some inspiration. Not an irregular occurrence; the best ideas come to him when he's out and about among his fellow former thieves. The calming, sepia-toned atmosphere of Leblanc always serves as a balm to cleanse his thoughts and center himself.

He's brought the cup up for another sip, when a bell chimes, signaling another customer's arrival in the otherwise empty cafe.

"Hello, Yusuke, Sakura-san," comes a young woman's voice, and Yusuke looks up to see Haru, carrying several large, rather heavy-looking boxes in hand.

"Do you need hel--" he starts, but Sojiro shakes his head and hurries to grab the packages.

"You're so thin, you look like a stiff breeze could knock you over," is his explanation. "Besides, these beans are for me."

Yusuke slinks back into his seat, a bit miffed. "If you're sure." Sojiro's not entirely wrong, but he's not that delicate.

"Ah, thank you, Sakura-san," Haru smiles.

"No, no, it's me who should be thanking you for bringing these over. Now, how much do I owe you?"

Haru names a price, and Sojiro shakes his head.

"I know how much it costs to have imported beans custom roasted, young lady. Tell me the truth." Sojiro is stern but gentle still. All of them know that even when he acts angry, he's usually just worried or putting on a front.

Haru shakes her head. "No, this batch is at a discount. Some of it's for the party, you see."

Sojiro scratches his head.

(Yusuke suddenly wonders how much his friends get up to that he doesn't know about. He's never seen anything in the group chat about Haru delivering coffee beans to Leblanc, but he supposes it's not very relevant to their usual conversations anyway.)

"Which reminds me, Yusuke," Haru turns to him and he cocks his head slightly in response. "Since you're here, want to help me make the decorations for the party?"

"It was my belief that it's still a whiles away," Yusuke answers, a note of hesitance in his voice.

Haru giggles. "Well, yes, but just because we can't hang them up yet doesn't mean we can't make them. Akira texted me and said that Ryuji and Mishima dropped off the supplies a few days ago."

Yusuke considers this for a moment, and accepts.

They make a surprisingly good team: Yusuke is all technique and precision, who knows how to fling himself into the aesthetics of a movement with reckless abandon; Haru is aquiver with excitement and fun, while also being rather good at keeping Yusuke's perfectionism in check.

("Yusuke, you've been painting that same spot for the past ten minutes. I think it's time to move on."

"But it is still unbalanced! I must--"

" _Yusuke_. You're done."

Somehow, Haru's scariest when she's smiling.)

\--

"Hifumi, would you mind going shopping with Futaba?" Akira had asked her over a cup of coffee and a game of shogi. He'd said he was busy with his jobs and couldn't go personally, and that she and Futaba were the only ones free the next day.

She'd agreed, of course. It was hard to say no to Akira, and he'd looked so tired...

"Hey, Hifumi!" Futaba's voice beside her jolts Hifumi back into reality.

She blinks. "Ah, yes?"

"As I was saying, why don't we take a break? There's a maid cafe over here that serves kinda shitty food, but the girls are pretty cute."

Futaba leads her up some stairs into an establishment that is, indeed, a maid cafe.

"Welcome home, mistresses!"

"M-mistress..." Hifumi mumbles, blushing slightly. She's taken aback somewhat... though she does have to admit, the uniforms are pretty cute.

"Hmm... Hifumi, I bet you'd look good in one of these outfits." Futaba holds her fingers in a box shape up to her eyes, mimicking a camera. "Yup, totally cute!"

"I don't know about that..." Hifumi says, thinking of all the outfits her mother used to force her into. These aren't nearly so skimpy, and privately she does kind of want to try one on... but that would be embarrassing. "I think I'll have a parfait, please."

Futaba orders a coffee, true to form.

When their server arrives with their orders, time seems to slow down. She slips, spilling ice cream on Hifumi's dress.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Mistress..." The girl apologizes profusely, and Hifumi can tell that it's not quite part of the act. Perhaps she'd meant to spill on the table, and this was a genuine slip-up?

Regardless, she can't help but feel that Futaba's a little too excited to dress her up in a spare uniform. The head maid promises to have the offending waitress launder her clothing right away (conveniently, they have a small washer/dryer in the back for the uniforms--necessary, with all the spills and whatnot), but until then they must wait.

Hifumi sighs. It's not an uncomfortable outfit, but she does feel kind of ridiculous. It's embarrassing after all.

Futaba notices her sigh. "Oh, I fucked up, didn't I? Crap... Uh, what do I do... How to cheer someone up... Ugh, if Akira weren't busy...

"Oh!" Her eyes light up. She has an idea. "Hey, Hifumi, you like shogi, right?"

Hifumi looks up, curious. "I do, yes."

"Okay, then how 'bout we play a round now?"

"I didn't bring a board."

"No worries, there's an app for that."

Futaba is surprisingly good at shogi.

"Go, Sky-Knight, bringer of ruin! With this piece, your troops will cower at my might!"

In retrospect, it makes sense. She plays all kinds of video games--strategy games included. She's also a veritable genius.

"Not so fast! I summon Blue Eyes, White Dragon! Capture the Knight of the Sky and bring him to me, your magnificent overlord! Muahahahaha!"

The match is surprisingly close.

"Aw, I lost... Oh well, guess that's what happens when you go up against the Dark Mistress Herself," Futaba giggles. "Back to shopping."

"Wait," Hifumi starts, then pauses, seemingly shy. "I had... a lot of fun. Would you play me again sometime?"

"Sure! But on one condition..." Futaba pauses dramatically. "You have to play the new Pokemon game with me when it cones out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's play together! Oh, but do you want USun or UMoon? I think Moon suits you better cuz it's night, but--"

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"I know you play Pokemon, so--"

"I... don't?"

"...Eh?" Futaba's mouth starts to quiver. "B-but I.. you said... super effective? Poke.. reference??"

"Oh..! ...Was it?" Hifumi looks almost apologetic. "Sometimes I say things and it sounds like something an anime character said, so people get the wrong idea... I'm guessing... that's the case here?"

Futaba looks ready to pass out.

"But I'll play with you!" Hifumi adds quickly. "Truly. As long as you'll play shogi with me again."

Futaba's recovery is quicker than a Pikachu at a Pokemon Center.

(They do end up playing together, and Hifumi finds herself enraptured by the surprising complexities of the meta.)

\--

"Why do you still come around?"

Iwai asks Akira one afternoon. God knows it's not for the pay. Plus now that the whole Phantom Thief business was over with, the kid's got no use for his stuff and no reason to stick around.

"'Cause you're cute," Akira replies with a closed-eye smile. Then, as Iwai chokes on his lollipop: "Also 'cause you're a good friend. And I tutor Kaoru and a couple other kids in the back when you're not looking."

(Iwai knows about the tutoring. And the other kid, a younger one who's way more interested in toy guns than he should be. But damn, he wishes that this kid would stop flirting with everyone he meets.)

"And also..." Akira pauses.

"Cut to the chase. You're here to ask a favor, aren't you?" says Iwai. He knows that look. He's seen it countless times, on all sorts of faces. The kid wants something dirty done. He's getting ready to refuse, when--

"I'm hosting an event next Sunday," Akira says. His eyelashes flutter half closed. "It's a group date, technically, but you could also call it a party."

Iwai blinks.

"You want me to buy you booze?"

He'd expected something more sinister, or at least shady. This... was surprisingly normal. Huh. No suspicious gold briefcases, no borderline illegal model weapons. Just a high schooler trying to get his hands on some drinks for a party.

"Well... yes," confesses Akira, and he looks almost sheepish. For once, he looks his age. "I can pay, I just--"

Iwai laughs and waves him off. "Sure, kid, I got you covered. Let's call it your pay for the day."

(He later retracts that statement when he realizes Akira wants a few things fancier than beer.)

\--

Yusuke isn't surprised when Makoto shows up on his doorstep.

"Yusuke, it's me."

Somewhere down the line, Makoto had taken upon herself to teach him how to shop and how to cook. Well, her and Akira--the two of them were both busy people, so they tended to switch off on life coaching their local eccentric artist.

Yusuke opens to door to reveal it is, in fact, Makoto.

"Hello," he says, and ushers her in.

She leans against a wall, reusable shopping bag hanging of her harm, and says, "Good morning. Akira asked me to go shopping with you."

Makoto's good with numbers. Always has been. Always had to have been. Especially since her father died and her sister started burying herself in her work, Makoto has had to take care of herself at home.

Akira, too--he takes care of himself, and the rest of them to an extent. He was their leader, after all, and in charge of their finances. He knows how to buy and how to sell and how to make. Akira's good at making.

Yusuke appreciates the help. If there's one thing time with the Thieves has taught him, it's that it's good to have friends to rely on. And that everyone has their vices. He knows he tends to get so wrapped up in his art that he loses sight of everything else. Especially his physical needs.

"So where to today?" Yusuke asks, as Makoto digs through her bag.

Before she answers, Makoto retrieves what she'd been looking for and offers it to him palms-first.

"Here," she says, cable outstretched, "since you mentioned you'd broken your phone charger a while back."

"Thank you," Yusuke says, a faint smile tingling at the edge of his lips. "I've been using public charging stations for a while now."

"You're welcome. And to answer your previous question, today we are not only buying groceries for ourselves for the next week, we're buying some for the big event." Makoto pauses for a moment to gauge Yusuke's reaction, which is... blank. "You do remember that the group date is this Sunday, right?"

Yusuke's eyes widen. "I had nearly forgotten! I thought that was still a ways away."

Makoto sighs and asks his progress on his new painting, which Yusuke has a lot to say about... and then cuts in with a, "...and that's why you lost track of time."

"I see," says Yusuke. "Alright, let us go!"

When they shop together, Makoto always has to make sure to keep Yusuke away from anything even marginally art-related. It's amazing how easily he gets distracted. But this time, he seems less sidetracked. More concentrated, focused.

Perhaps it's because other people are relying on him this time.

\--

The day before the party, Akira checks his finances.

He's been working a lot lately. His wallet doesn't exactly show it.

He'd sent his friends out to gather supplies and given them each a generous budget. Call it allowance. Most of them had come back with money to spare (excluding Ryuji and Mishima, who had ended up getting lost shopping for plates, somehow, and couldn't find the shop Akira had specified), so they were doing all right in that regard.

Makoto had worked out the timeslot and reservation for karaoke on her own, and he'd given her the money to pre-pay it.

The brunch would be the most costly, and Akira hopes he has enough for the combined stomachs of eleven people and a cat. He already knows Ryuji will eat his weight in meat, and that Ann's already decided on it being her only cheat day for the next two weeks.

He knows some of his friends will try to pay for their own meals, and he's okay with taking whatever they're able to give, but he is deadset on letting everyone order what they want. He'll add the difference, and it'll all have to be on one big tab--for the restaurant's sake, at least.

As he's pondering, Akira hears the creak of footsteps on tired stairs.

It's Sojiro, come to check up on him before leaves for the night.

"Big day tomorrow, huh?" Sojiro says, the kind of question that you know is not a question.

He sits down on the couch, body facing Akira. His kid of sorts, though Sojiro's never had a biological child.

Akira nods, and looks towards the window. He's never really known how to explain his complicated inter-personal web to Sojiro. He figures he thinks he's just a player, like he likes them to believe he might have been in his youth.

"Well, if you need anything, or get into any trouble, you can call me. I don't normally keep guy's phone numbers on my phone but... I've made an exception for you," Sojiro says, also looking away now. Perhaps a little embarrassed at the candidness of his next words. "I think of you like a son, you know."

And with that, Sojiro leaves, and Akira is left with an oddly touched heart. What he said was nothing special--things he already knew--and yet, he is strangely relieved.

Akira smiles, and gets ready for bed. Tomorrow's a big day, after all.


End file.
